Stop pretending Kate
by Gillesinlove
Summary: Three-shot mettant en scène un Rick Castle qui n'arrive plus à prétendre ne rien ressentir pour sa muse et qui enfin agit. Je ne suis pas doué pour les résumés, alors laissez une chance au récit!
1. Chapter 1

_**Petite pause dans ma fiction « Raisons et sentiments » pour écrire cet OS qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Je n'en dis pas plus, mais voilà comme j'aimerai voir Castle un jour…**_

Voilà vingt-quatre heures que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil, ressassant inlassablement dans ma tête les évènements de la veille. Pour une fois mes pensées n'étaient pas le fruit de mon imagination hyperactive. Je devenais littéralement fou seul dans mon bureau, les images défilant dans ma tête semblant encore plus réelles que sur le moment. Je bouillais, ne tenais plus en place. Du coup, je prenais une décision tout aussi impulsive attrapais une veste, mes clés de voiture et descendais à toute vitesse les escaliers me menant au parking. Je n'utilisais pas souvent ma voiture pour mes sorties en ville, mais là je n'avais ni l'envie ni la patience d'attendre un taxi. Les clés sur le contact je faisais vrombir le moteur rutilant de ma voiture et sortais du garage. Heureusement, la circulation était fluide aujourd'hui des embouteillages m'auraient rendu fou. Vingt minutes plus tard je me trouvais à destination je descendais aussi rapidement que possible de la voiture et la fermais m'engouffrant avec précipitation dans l'immeuble. Là encore n'ayant aucune patience j'empruntais la cage d'escaliers et gravissais les marches deux à deux. Je poussais la porte de séparation, tendu comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant mais je ne pouvais plus continuer à jouer ce jeu qui me consumait à petits feux. Une fois devant la porte je tapais trois coups comme à mon habitude, trouvant les sonnettes trop impersonnelles et froides. J'entendis des pas dans l'appartement et quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'entrebâilla.

_Castle qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_

_Beckett je dois vous parler._

Aujourd'hui nous laissions les civilités de côtés, pas de « bonjour », ni de « comment ça va ». Après trois ans de partenariat nous pouvions au moins nous permettre de laisser ces banalités de côté.

_Entrez, me fit-elle d'une voix peu assurée._

Je passais devant elle, ne m'attardant pas sur sa beauté. Son image ne me quittait pas depuis vingt-quatre heures. Elle portait un legging noir avec un t-shirt rouge assez ample en V, elle était pieds nus. J'étais maintenant au milieu de son salon et n'avais pas encore articulé le moindre mot.

_Castle vous allez bien ? Vous ne semblez pas dans votre état normal._

_Etat normal, mais comment voulez-vous que je puisse être ainsi ?_

_Castle je ne comprends pas._

_Ecoutez Beckett on doit parler d'hier._

_Il n'y a rien à dire Castle. _

Sa voix avait été nettement plus ferme à cet instant de notre échange, seulement j'avais perçu une légère réaction physique lors de ma dernière phrase. Fidèle à elle-même elle fuyait. Mais j'étais arrivé au point de non retour dans cette relation, j'étais fatigué, usé de prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous, que mes intentions à son égard étaient pures. Et j'en devenais fou car je savais qu'elle n'était pas insensible contrairement à ses dires à ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

_Non Beckett cette fois je ne reculerai pas. Que vous le vouliez ou non, nous allons parler d'hier._

_Castle, je vous le répète il n'y a rien eu hier. C'était juste le travail, une enquête comme une autre._

Sa voix était glaciale, son visage fermé, ses yeux me lançant un regard qui d'habitude me faisait reculer mais aujourd'hui je n'y prêtais pas attention. Qu'elle sorte son arme et me tire une balle entre les deux yeux comme elle me le promettait depuis trois ans, peu m'importait. Kate Beckett n'avait pas besoin de son glock pour me tuer.

_Stop pretending Kate, lâchais-je en désespoir. _

_Castle…_

_Non taisez-vous Kate. Vous savez ce que vous êtes, une menteuse._

_Pardon ? me fit-elle définitivement énervée._

_Oui une menteuse Beckett, rien de plus. _

_Castle…_

Son ton en aurait découragé plus d'un, mais ce soir je restais de marbre devant toutes ses tentatives de me faire taire, rentrer chez moi, nier ce que je ressentais en moi. Ce n'était plus possible, plus depuis hier.

_**Flahsback**_

_**Nous enquêtions depuis une semaine sur un réseau d'escort girl. Plusieurs filles avaient été tuées, et les pistes que nous avions été minimes. Il nous fallait infiltrer ce réseau pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Le type à la tête de ce réseau officiait dans un club privé de New-York. Nous étions en réunion avec les gars et Mongtomery quand ce dernier avait émis l'idée d'une mission undercover. Très vite les regards masculins y compris le mien s'étaient tournés vers Beckett seule présence féminine de cette équipe. **_

_**Non, non pas question chef.**_

_**Beckett, c'est un ordre.**_

_**Mais…avait-elle tenté.**_

_**Pas de mais, c'est un ordre. Vous avez deux heures pour vous changer.**_

_**Bien monsieur.**_

_**Et elle était partie de la pièce rentrant certainement chez elle. Elle revint au commissariat une heure et demi après, portant une robe épousant au plus près les courbes de son corps. Elle était verte avec un décolleté plongeant en V, laissant entrevoir sa poitrine elle ne portait pas de sous vêtement. Comme à son habitude elle chaussait des talons, ses cheveux étaient relevés, elle était maquillée. Totalement renversante, je devais me maîtriser pour ne pas bloquer mon regard sur elle. **_

_**Bien lieutenant, allez-y. Prenez Castle avec vous.**_

_**Chef vous plaisantez, ce n'est pas un flic.**_

_**Justement, nous avons besoin d'un civil et Castle sera parfait pour ça. D'autant que sa notoriété peut vous servir à rentrer dans le club sans problème.**_

_**Chef…**_

_**Beckett c'est un ordre.**_

_**Elle cessa de discuter sachant que la bataille était perdue. Une heure plus tard nous nous retrouvâmes dans le club. Il nous fallait entrer dans le bureau du patron pour obtenir des documents. Nous étions à une table buvant un martini dry. Kate était en service, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit où on demandait un soda. Nous repérâmes le patron dans la salle, il semblait très occupé c'est pourquoi d'un commun accord nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. Discrètement nous quittâmes la pièce principale. Le bureau se trouvait à l'étage, non loin des toilettes. Cela tombait bien pour nous. Nous nous rendîmes donc. **_

_**Castle attendez-moi à l'extérieur, si vous voyez un mouvement prévenez-moi.**_

_**Ok.**_

_**Elle rentra dans le bureau. Pour ma part je gardais la porte, très vigilent au moindre mouvement à l'étage. Le couloir menant au bureau était assez long et étroit. Quelques minutes plus tard elle sortit me montrant la clé USB contenant les fichiers dont nous avions besoin pour l'enquête. Seulement à cet instant le patron et deux gorilles montaient les escaliers. Vu notre emplacement dans le couloir il était clair que nous n'étions pas aux toilettes. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue que de remonter le couloir. Je cherchais une solution des yeux. Les secondes semblaient passer à toute allure, les gus se rapprochant. Nous étions cuits. Alors que je commençais à m'affoler Kate m'attira vers elle en me tirant par le col de la chemise et m'embrassa. J'étais interdit, il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rappeler le contexte de ce baiser. C'était la seule solution pour que nous ne nous fassions pas repérés. Je ne mis pas longtemps à lui répondre. Le baiser n'avait rien de gentil, c'était torride notre intensité était forte. Je pressais mon corps sur le sien et la plaquais au mur. J'entendis à cet instant un son s'échapper d'elle. Il me rendit fou, si possible je redoublais d'intensité dans mon baiser tout en lui caressant la hanche. Nos langues se caressaient, luttaient, bataillaient rendant l'échange houleux. Sa robe si serrée ne masqua pas sa réaction sa poitrine réagit.**_

_**Dites dont vous deux, il y a des chambres pour faire ça.**_

_**Nous arrêtâmes notre baiser, j'étais essoufflé autant par l'intensité et toutes les sensations en moi. J'avais toujours su que cette femme était torride, mais maintenant j'en avais la preuve par les faits. La diversion avait totalement marché. Nous redescendîmes, je ne pouvais pas décoller mon regard d'elle, de me rappeler ce que j'avais ressenti. Elle marchait d'un pas décidé comme à son habitude. Dix minutes plus tard nous sortîmes du club. Elle prit son téléphone dans son sac et appela le commissariat. Je voulais trouver les mots à cet instant pour lui parler mais ils ne sortaient pas. C'est dans ces conditions que j'étais rentré chez moi, la laissant déposer au commissariat les documents.**_

_Beckett, quand allez-vous arrêter de jouer et de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous ?_

_Castle, je vous le répète il n'y a rien. C'était une diversion._

_Une diversion dans ce cas là Kate vous avez raté votre vocation, vous faites une merveilleuse actrice. Le contexte était peut être une diversion, mais je n'ai pas rêvé je vous ai entendu gémir._

_Castle arrêtez…elle avait levé la main semblant vouloir confirmer ses paroles. Elle_ _reculait dans la pièce._

Là encore je n'écoutais pas ses ordres, je ne pouvais plus. Peu importe s'il me giflait je devais aller au bout ce soir.

_Non détective je n'arrêterai pas, vous avez gémi votre poitrine a réagit. Alors une_ _fois de plus stop pretending Kate._

Elle continuait son mouvement à reculons dans la pièce. Je souriais car lorsqu'elle rencontra le mur, elle sembla perdre de l'assurance qui la caractérisait pourtant. Je m'approchais donc d'elle, réduisant presqu'à néant l'espace entre nous.

_Castle stop._

_Non je ne m'arrêterai pas, pas ce soir Kate._

_Ecoutez je ne ressens rien, hier soir c'était le danger, j'avais bu._

_Kate pas à moi, nous savons tous les deux que vous tenez votre liqueur._

_Ok très bien regardez._

Elle m'embrassa mais sans mettre un engagement dans le baiser, sans ouvrir sa bouche.

_Vous voyez rien, absolument rien Castle. Alors maintenant laissez moi tranquille._

_Non, non lieutenant. _

Je mettais une main sur sa joue et l'embrassais à mon tour, poussant mon corps contre elle, la forçant à rencontrer le mur. Elle gardait sa bouche fermée, toujours autant en contrôle. Je ne laissais pas pour autant tomber l'affaire, faisant glisser ma bouche dans son cou et allais directement aspirer sa peau. Je me baladais jusqu'à la sentir trembler. J'avais trouvé son poids sensible, alors j'emprisonnais sa chair entre mes lèvres et l'aspirais de plus belle, elle eut un râle. Je relevais vers elle rencontrant ses yeux elle ne pouvait pas masquer la lueur de désir traversant ses yeux émeraude. Je m'approchais d'elle à nouveau et lui soufflais :

_Alors Kate tu veux réellement que j'arrête ?_

Elle ne répondit pas, mais sa respiration était haletante, la bouche entrouverte comme à la recherche d'un souffle qu'elle n'avait plus. Je l'embrassais de nouveau, cette fois elle ne luttait pas et elle m'accordait le passage, m'autorisant à immiscer ma langue dans sa bouche. Je ne me faisais pas prier. Comme hier le baiser fut furieux et elle gémit de nouveau. Je m'arrêtais car ce n'était pas ce que j'étais venu chercher ici.

_Très bien maintenant tu sais où me trouver._

Et je quittais dans son appartement, mon agitation n'avait pas diminué mais au moins j'avais cessé de jouer les gentils toutous en laisse comme je l'avais fait ces trois dernières années. J'attendrai qu'elle vienne vers moi car c'était à elle de jouer et de me montrer qu'elle arrêtait de se mentir, de me mentir face à ce qu'elle ressentait.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voici une suite de l'OS. Du coup c'est un two-shot. Vu les demandes j'ai essayé d'écrire cette suite en prenant le point de vue de Kate. Plus difficile pour moi, mais c'est une tentative. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci en tout cas pour les nombreux retours. **_

J'étais dos au mur dans tous les sens du terme, littéralement pantelante, mes idées étaient totalement brouillées si bien que je n'arrivais pas à mettre les choses en place dans ma tête. Voilà au moins cinq minutes que Castle avait quitté mon appartement. Je n'en revenais pas de son attitude de ce soir, il avait été comme une tornade ravageant tout sur son passage. Et maintenant je devais prendre une décision car il m'avait mise face au fait, face à ce que je déniais depuis des mois, des années. Je prenais une profonde inspiration avant de me détacher du mur. En marchant je sentais mes jambes cotonneuses, rendant ma démarche peu assurée. Mais que m'arrivait-il, comment pouvait-il me mettre dans un tel état ? Ne sachant pas trop par où attaquer j'allais dans ma salle de bains. Quand mes yeux rencontrèrent mon reflet dans le miroir j'eus un rire presque moqueur en moi, il avait fait tomber le masque ce soir. Je me plaisais à me définir comme une femme forte et sûre d'elle, à cet instant j'en étais loin. Je laissais couler de l'eau fraîche pour m'asperger le visage et tenter de retrouver un minimum de contenance.

Je devais prendre une décision, même s'il n'avait pas spécifié un ultimatum son attitude en donnait un. Il me serait impossible de me retrouver au commissariat avec ça en suspens au-dessus de nos têtes. J'avais géré les flirts, les sous-entendus mais là nous avions accédé à un stade supérieur et surtout il s'était montré sous un autre jour. Prendre une décision cela n'aurait pas du me poser de problème. J'en prenais tous les jours dans mon travail, souvent dans un temps court et dont l'enjeu pouvait être la vie ou la mort, le bien ou le mal. Mais là je m'en sentais incapable. J'avais besoin d'un verre, clairement. Alors j'allais à la cuisine sortais une bouteille de tequila, un citron et du sel de quoi me donner un peu de courage car j'en étais dépourvue à cet instant. L'alcool à peine ingéré me brûlait la trachée, laissant un léger frisson en moi.

J'essayais d'analyser la situation, je devais aller le voir. Seulement je n'étais pas sûre de moi. Qu'allait-il se passer ? J'en avais une vague idée. Si elle n'était pas déplaisante en soi, les conséquences m'effrayaient. Castle était mon partenaire, mon ami et je craignais de tout ruiner si nous franchissions ce pas là. Au final si j'étais effectivement fortement attirée par lui, j'avais du mal à gérer le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi je n'avais pas pour habitude d'être si faible devant un homme. Bref, ces pensées ne faisaient pas avancer le processus et j'avais toujours cette foutue décision à prendre. Il m'avait littéralement laissé une bombe amorcée entre les bras. La réflexion ce soir ne semblant pas être mon fort je décidais d'aller chez lui. J'allais dans ma chambre pour me changer, sortais un jean, un t-shirt blanc et une veste en cuir noire. Je chaussais mes bottes de moto, prenais mon casque et mes gants. N'étant pas en service j'aimais autant ne pas prendre mon véhicule de fonction. Le trajet libéra quelque peu mon esprit et mes neurones.

C'est la respiration haletante et chaotique que je sonnais au loft. J'espérais que Martha et Alexis soient présentes, mettant une barrière entre nous. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il eut ce sourire satisfait au bout des lèvres, il me rendait folle. J'essayais de fermer mon visage afin de ne pas montrer mes réactions.

_Lieutenant, entrez je vous prie._

Il avait repris le vouvoiement alors qu'il y a moins d'une heure il me tutoyait et m'embrassait. J'étais perturbée, clairement. Mon regard balayait la pièce à la recherche d'une présence humaine dans le loft.

_Martha et Alexis sont là ? _

_Non, se contenta-t-il de répondre._

_Castle pourquoi êtes vous venu chez moi ce soir ?_

_Je pensais m'être fait comprendre détective._

_Mais pourquoi là ?_

_Parce que la mission undercover a tout accéléré et détective après avoir gouté à vos lèvres une fois je ne peux plus m'en passer. Avant je ne faisais qu'imaginer ce que ça pourrait être mais maintenant je sais, c'est encore mieux que mon imagination._

En disant cela il se rapprochait, il était totalement sûr de lui et n'avait pas l'air de se poser de questions. Dans ma tête c'était littéralement le chantier. Il continua donc à parler tout en s'approchant de moi.

_Et je ne pense plus qu'à ça, j'ai envie de t'embrasser Kate._

Je pouvais à présent sentir son souffle chaud sur moi, ses yeux me fixaient. J'étais hypnotisée par lui une nouvelle fois. Il me troublait réellement, il avançait vers moi, se rapprochant toujours plus. Je reculais, retardant l'échéance. Je rencontrais à nouveau un mur décidemment c'était une constante ces derniers temps. Il avait totalement envahi mon espace personnel et physique. Il dégageait une puissance, une grande masculinité et je perdais tous mes moyens. Cependant il ne fit pas le premier pas, il continua de me fixer, de regarder mes lèvres me faisant clairement comprendre où il voulait aller. A nouveau je ne contrôlais plus ma respiration, j'avais chaud. J'étais coincée, face à un précipice de tous les côtés. Le recul n'était plus possible ce soir, alors je me saisissais du col de sa chemise et plaquais ma bouche sur la sienne, gémissant déjà au contact. Je pus ressentir son sourire à ce moment là. Il me dévora la bouche dans un baiser exigeant. Je n'avais plus aucune maîtrise sur mon cœur, j'étais électrique. Il se détacha et me dit tout en me caressant la lèvre de son pouce.

_Tu as le goût de citron et de sel. _

_Et toi celui d'un homme affamé._

_J'ai mangé avant de venir te voir._

_Je ne parlais pas de cet appétit là._

_Alors si c'est ça, je suis affamé depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. _

_Montre le moi. _

Il m'entraîna alors dans un nouveau baiser. Une fois de plus celui-ci n'avait rien de gentil. Cela ne devrait pas m'étonner, la tension entre nous deux avait toujours été chargée. Il avait gagné, je ne savais pas où cela nous mènerait. Pour l'instant je laissais le moment venir et ne manifesta aucune réticence lorsqu'il me guida vers le canapé.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Je poste la suite et FIN de cet OS qui finalement est un three-shot. J'espère que ça vous ira. Je n'ai pas voulu rentrer dans les détails pour ne rien faire de graphique. Je laisse vos cervelles donc vous peindre la scène que vous voudrez. Merci pour tous les commentaires en tout cas._

J'avais du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, j'embrassais fiévreusement la femme qui occupait mes songes aussi bien diurnes que nocturnes dans mon appartement sur mon canapé. Je ne fus pas étonné quand elle me fit tomber dessus pour se mettre sur moi, après tout j'avais affaire à une maniaque du contrôle. Ma première fois avec Kate avait fait l'objet de nombreuses réflexions. Un point commun à tous ces scenarii était que c'était déchaîné. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement après ces années de séduction, de jeu de chat et de la souris ?

Si j'avais trouvé nos deux premiers baisers incroyables celui sous couverture et celui chez elle que j'avais légèrement forcé que dire de celui-là. Elle était très tactile, ses mains caressant mon coup de la plus douce des manières alors que sa langue exigeait un ballet rythmé auquel je répondais avec plaisir.

De mes mains je caressais son dos, toujours vêtu d'une de ses vestes de cuir je faisais glisser la fermeture éclair en biais de cette dernière faisant le jour sur un t-shirt blanc près du corps qui ne masquait aucune des courbes de son buste, épousant parfaitement le corps fin de ma partenaire. Mes yeux me brûlaient presque à cette vision. Je descendais sa veste alors qu'elle déboutonnait ma chemise sans lâcher le baiser. Quand elle eut fini elle enleva son t-shirt avant de retourner à ma bouche. J'allais jouer avec son sous-vêtement lorsqu'elle me dit :

_Non Castle pas cette fois-ci, on a attendu trop longtemps._

Sa phrase attestait d'une certaine urgence et avait de nombreuses significations. La première partie m'indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention que ce soit un cas isolé tandis que la deuxième qu'elle avait lutté elle aussi par rapport à ce moment.

Urgente donc elle défit ma ceinture et mon jean puis fit de même de son côté. Elle prenait tout en main. Récemment quand j'avais imagine lui faire l'amour je me peignais une scène où je lui montrerai à quel point je la chérissais, prenant mon temps. Mais j'étais en train de réaliser que notre envie était trop pressante pour que cela se réalise.

D'ailleurs notre étreinte ne dura pas longtemps, la frustration des années accumulées de ce désir presque violent accumulé eut raison de nous. Mais c'était puissant. J'avais toujours su que Kate serait formidable, qu'ensemble nous ferions des étincelles mais c'était au-delà des mots. On pense parfois que les fantasmes sont une image idéalisée et accentuée, mais dans ce cas précis elle surpassait largement les représentations que j'avais pu me faire du moment. Soudain je me rendis compte dans la hâte que nous avions négligé la protection.

_Kate je suis désolé._

_Ne le sois pas, me dit-elle souriant._

_Non pas de ça, mais j'ai oublié de me protéger._

_C'est ok je prends la pilule. On a agi dans le feu de l'action._

_C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, ajoutais-je._

Elle me smacka un baiser sur les lèvres et me demanda :

Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bains ?

Bien évidemment, tu sais ou c'est.

_Oui merci me dit-elle en se levant._

Elle marcha du canapé jusqu'à l'escalier et se retourna en m'appelant :

_Hey Castle ?_

_Oui._

_Tu sais j'accepte la compagnie sous la douche, dit-elle arquant un sourcil._

Ce mouvement faisait partie de ceux qui me rendaient fou chez elle avec son mordillement de lèvres. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour la rejoindre.


End file.
